Des jumeaux vrais ne sont qu'un seul être
by Oz No Chokoreto
Summary: Titre court     Des jumeaux... Ne devaient-ils pas être qu'une seule et même personne ? Eux, ils l'auraient voulu... Deux petits êtres qui vont surmonter un grand nombre d'épreuves mais qui ne se laisseront jamais tomber. Que vont-ils devenir ?


**Des jumeaux vrais ne sont qu'un seul être dont la monstruosité est d'occuper deux places différentes dans l'espace.**

C'était un doux jour d'été réchauffé par les rayons du soleil qui reflétait sur cette terre où vive un nombre incalculable de personne. Une étoile apportant de la chaleur dans les cœurs des personnes en cette période de l'année. Mais pourtant cette journée sera refroidit par un événement que certaines personnes vont considérer comme une malédiction. Une naissance était en train d'avoir lieu. Vous me direz que cet événement est plutôt quelque chose de positif pour une famille mais pas quand il s'agit de Vampire et encore moins quand des jumeaux voient le jour alors qu'un seul en était prévu.

Le première enfant fut une jeune fille qui portait déjà quelques cheveux anormalement blancs pour des yeux d'une couleur qui pouvaient déjà se lire comme un gris-cendré. Quant au deuxième petit, ce fut un garçon un peu plus petit, même couleur de cheveux mais pour des yeux qui semblaient tirer plus sur la couleur améthyste. Dès les premières heures de leurs vies, les jumeaux furent mal vu par la plus part des familles de Vampire qui connaissait la leur. Eux, qui n'avaient jamais rien demandé et encore moins déjà fait quelque chose mal, étaient déjà hait d'un grand nombre de personne et surtout par leurs deux parents…

Ils furent du moins nourrit quelques temps par leur mère qui évidemment ne donnait aucun lait maternelle et ne passait que deux petites minutes sur les deux enfants en même temps. Inutile de vous dire qu'ils n'eurent que le strict minimum et aucuns aliments qui aideraient dans leur croissance d'enfant. Pour leur père, il ne passait même pas les voir et les laissaient dans leur chambre qui ressemblait plus à un grand cachot ne comportant qu'une minuscule fenêtre qui laissait à peine pénétrer les douces lueurs de la lune.

Ce fut vers l'âge de trois ans que les jumeaux durent commencer à se débrouiller tout seul et se firent encore plus mis de côté. Les enfants étaient en âge de manger tout seul alors leur repas était simplement posés devant leur porte et ils mangeaient sur le seul et unique lit qu'avait cette petite pièce. Mais cette vie ne les dérangeait pas comme ils n'avaient aucunes connaissances du monde extérieur et tant qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils étaient heureux. Comme les jumeaux qu'ils étaient, ils partageaient absolument tout. Le peu d'habit que les petits avaient pour se vêtir, la nourriture quand un n'aimait pas quelque chose, l'eau qui était assez moindre comme leurs parents ne passaient pas souvent pour leur en donner ainsi que le lit où les petits innocents dormaient l'un contre l'autre.

A l'âge de six ans, ce fut la première fois que les jumeaux eurent le droit d'aller plus loin que leur chambre et la petite salle de bain. Bien sûr il y avait une raison particulière. Une réunion de plusieurs autres familles de Vampire important avait lieu dans le grand salon de la demeure et les autres avaient réclamés la présence de toute la famille donc aussi de leur fille et fils. Ce n'est pas pourtant autant que les petits furent bien habillés. Ils n'eurent le droit qu'à de nouveau habits tout à fait normaux. Mais pour eux, c'était déjà très bien. Mais aucuns des deux ne se doutaient que cette petite affaire allait leurs apporter encore plus de problème et de souffrance.

La réunion semblait tout à fait normale et les adultes parlaient entre eux pendant que les plus jeunes détaillaient chaque coins de la maison qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu tout en restant assis sur un canapé un peu plus loin. L'ainée de quelque seconde avait une mémoire visuelle assez grande et arrivait à mémoriser chaque pièce qu'elle avait vue avec beaucoup de curiosité alors que le plus jeune se retenait de poser beaucoup de question sur des objets qu'il ne connaissait pas. Malheureusement ce petit moment d'ignorance ne dura pas longtemps comme les adultes posèrent leurs regards menaçants sur leur personne.

« **Alors c'est eux les petits maudits que vous avez mis au monde ?** Demanda un grand brun.

**Malheureusement oui. Mais ils ne nous servent pas à grand-chose à part nous gâcher de l'argent !**

**Faites les donc venir ici que nous les voyons de plus près.** Dit une grande blonde en répondant à leur mère.

**Ayumi, Zion venez par ici !** cria le père après un moment de réflexion. »

Les deux jumeaux se regardèrent d'un air interrogateur mais comprirent vite que leur père était en train de parler d'eux et se levèrent à toute vitesse pour aller vers leurs parents. Est oui c'était la première fois qu'ils entendaient leurs prénoms et bien sûr le père venait de les trouver à l'instant même.

L'homme qu'ils ne connaissaient pas s'approcha d'eux et plus précisément vers la petite qui venait de se faire appeler Ayumi et commença à balader un peu une de ses mains sur le visage et le haut du corps de l'enfant. Il prit un air pervers en tournant la tête vers le père de famille et parla d'un air qui voulait tout dire.

« **Au moins celle-là servira à quelque chose assez vite et vous en aurez plus besoin.**

**Onee… **dit le plus jeune en comprenant que sa sœur pourrait vite partir et en s'accrochant fortement à son bras.

**Toi, on t'a rien demandé** ! Hurla le père en donnant un violant coup de poing au petit.

**Zion !** »

La jeune enfant alla tout de suite prendre son frère, qui était tombé, dans ses bras et de le consoler comme ce dernier était en larme. Il n'avait pourtant fait qu'appeler sa jumelle et rien d'autre… Pourquoi tant de violence ?

Peu après cet événement, les invités partirent comme s'ils ne voulaient plus avoir affaire aux deux petits jumeaux. Les parents, qui le comprirent, n'hésitèrent pas à renvoyer violemment leurs enfants dans leur chambre en les trainant à moitié.

Depuis ce jour, deux choses changèrent chez les enfants, premièrement ils étaient très intrigués par le monde qui pouvait se trouver en dehors de leur chambre et même à l'extérieur de leur demeure. La deuxième, fut que Zion commença à prendre des coups presque tous les jours à cause de sa bêtise et qu'Ayumi était toujours là pour le prendre dans ses bras et ainsi prendre les violences de leurs parents à sa place. La jeune fille ne voulait pas que son jumeau aille encore plus mal…

C'est à l'âge de douze ans que les enfants eurent encore une tournure dans leurs vies. Un matin, alors que Zion dormait encore, la petite Ayumi commençait à développer de drôles de symptômes. Ses yeux avaient changé de couleur pour devenir d'un jaune assez pétant tandis que de petites flammes tournèrent autour d'elle. L'enfant s'amusait avec se nouveau pouvoir qu'elle venait de découvrir et trouvait très amusant. Quand son frère se réveilla, il eut les yeux grands ouverts de surprise. En premier lieu, il eut peur car il croyait que sa jumelle était en train de prendre feu mais il fut vite rassurer par la douce voix d'Ayumi et vint s'assoir à ses côtés. Zion essaya à son tour de créer des flammes mais absolument rien ne sortit de lui et en fut comme déçu… Lui aussi voulait s'amuser ! Mais jamais il n'en voudrait à sa jumelle pour ça…

Mais quelque chose d'autre interpela le jeune garçon. Sa sœur ne semblait pas aller très bien et avait comme des sortes de vertiges depuis quelques jours et mangeait beaucoup moins. Il essayait de trouver se qu'elle pouvait bien avoir et cru enfin avoir compris. Leurs parents étaient des Vampires non ? Cela était possible qu'Ayumi en ait prit les gênes… Il se dit qu'il n'avait rien à perdre, prit sa sœur dans ses bras en la serrant et s'ouvrir un petit peu le cou. Bien sûr, la jeune jumelle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il était en train de faire mais fut vite prise d'un mal de tête et, sans qu'elle ne voit rien venir, elle mordit son jumeau au cou mais d'une manière douce pour prendre son sang. Zion retint un léger cri de douleur mais se laissa faire en tenant sa jumelle contre lui. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à Ayumi pour reprendre ses esprits et arrêter. Reprendre ses esprits ? Non pas jusque-là comme elle avait encore cet air vide et fixait son jumeau droit dans les yeux. « Ayu… » Essaya de dire le petit avant que sa jumelle fut prise comme d'une tension et s'empara des lèvres de son frère. Ce dernier prit vite des rougeurs mais se laissa totalement faire jusqu'à que sa jumelle reprit pleinement ses esprits et son air innocent. Elle ne savait absolument pas ce qu'elle venait de faire et surtout qu'ils avaient été espionné… Leur père entra soudainement dans leur chambre et s'approcha de son fils en lui envoyant un grand coup de pied.

**« Sale monstre ! C'est absolument dégelasse !** Beugla-t-il

**Ne lui faites pas de mal !** Cria Ayumi en se mettant encore une fois devant son jumeau. »

Le père n'hésita pas à donner de violents coups à sa fille et de partir comme si rien ne s'était passé. La petite reprit son souffle avant de se tourner vers son jumeau et d'encore une fois le consoler le plus possible alors que ce dernier hurlait des excuses… Plus ils grandissaient, plus les blessures que leurs faisaient leurs parents devenaient grandes et profondes…

Puis l'adolescence des deux jumeaux arriva ainsi que leurs seizièmes anniversaires. Les deux albinos étaient toujours aussi proche voir même plus qu'avant. Ils partageaient toujours leurs nourritures, leur lit ainsi que leurs habits. La seule chose qui les différenciaient, c'était qu'Ayumi avait prit un mental beaucoup plus fort que son jumeau pour le protéger du danger qu'était leurs parents. D'ailleurs, en ce soir d'hiver, une nouvelle réception invita la famille et les deux enfants furent pour une fois obligés de venir. Cela faisait presque une dizaine d'année qu'ils n'avaient pas quitté leur chambre. Leur prison… Une domestique fut chargée de bien les habillés comme cet événement était très important pour leurs parents et ils avaient l'obligeance de rester en retrait.

Une fois prêt, ils durent monter dans un carrosse qui les emmena à une bonne heure de chez eux. Les deux jumeaux furent complètement émerveillés comme ils n'avaient jamais quitté leur logement ! C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient le monde extérieur. Pendant tout le trajet ils regardèrent par les fenêtres et en eurent le droit comme ils étaient seuls dans celui-ci. Leurs parents n'avaient pas envie d'avoir de la pollution dans leur moyen de transport. Mais ce fut vers la fin du chemin que l'inquiétude de Zion reprit vite surface. L'albinos avait peur de faire une bêtise comme la dernière fois et de leurs faire subir les conséquences.

« **Est si… Je faisais quelque chose de mal et qu'ils nous séparaient ? Je ne le supporterais pas Onee…**

**Mais ne t'en fait pas Zion. Il en faut pas t'imaginer les pires scénarios ! Tour ira bien ne t'en fais pas.** Dit-elle en le serrant contre son cœur et en posant délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. »

La jeune fille faisait ce geste en toute innocence comme c'était le meilleur moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour rassurer son frère. Ils ne savaient absolument pas que ceci ne se faisait pas entre frère et sœur… Mais laissons les vivre comme ils peuvent…

Une fois que la calèche s'arrêta, les deux jeunes sortirent tout de suite et se dirigèrent vers leurs parents mais restèrent au moins à deux mètres de distance comme ils avaient demandé. Une fois que la fête eut commencée, les deux petits restèrent vers un coin du buffet regardaient comme la salle s'animait et pour une fois essayaient de manger à leurs faims, discrètement. Comme demandé, ils restaient discrets et ne faisaient que discuter en ayant quelques petits gestes tendres l'un pour l'autre. Mais comme il fallait s'y attendre, quelque chose vint perturber leur tranquillité. Un grand et gros bonhomme arriva vers eux, en ignorant totalement Zion et se positionna devant Ayumi. Les premières impressions des jumeaux furent tout de suite mauvaises en voyant son air de pervers. Ils eurent confirmation quand ce dernier regard en détail l'adolescente et prit la parole en lui caressant un bras.

« **Donc c'est toi la petite Ayumi. Tes parents m'ont dit que tu voudrais bien venir jouer à un jeu avec moi.** Dit-il en passant sa main près de la poitrine de la Vampire.

**Je ne vais que si je peux prendre mon frère avec moi.** Dit-elle assez sèchement.

**Non je ne veux que toi et personne d'autre. A moins que tu ne veuilles que je lui fasse du mal ?** Envoya méchamment le pervers en regardant Zion d'un air menaçant.

**Je vais venir…** fut obligée Ayumi »

La jumelle regarda son jumeau avec un sourire qui voulait dire que tout allait aller bien en lui lâchant le bras et il fit pareil d'un air désespéré. Zion suivit sa sœur du regard mais celle-ci commença à sentir un grand mal de tête. Surtout quand l'homme passa clairement une main sur sa poitrine et qu'une larme échappa de ses yeux cendrés. Ce fut comme si sa tête était en train d'exploser et entendit soudainement plein de cri venir de la salle. Son premier réflexe fut de se faire lâcher par l'homme et tourner la tête vers son frère. Quelle fut sa surprise en voyant que c'était son jumeau qui venait de libérer un grand nombre de tige qui ressemblaient à celle des roses et tuer des personnes dans la salle. Celui-ci était à genou et se tenait fortement la tête tout en pleurant. Sa jumelle ne perdit pas une seconde pour s'approcher de lui, même si elle se faisait un peu blesser, et le prendre dans ses bras pour le calmer rapidement en lui murmurant des mots à l'oreille.

« **Calme-toi Zion je suis là… Je ne te laisserai plus… Chut mon cœur je suis là pour toi.** Fit doucement Ayumi pour calmer son jumeau. »

Cette dernière n'hésita pas à embrasser une nouvelle fois son frère et se fut la chose qui le calma complètement. Il hoqueta un peu dans ses bras mais ses roses disparurent très vite pour laisser place à l'hécatombe. Mais quand Ayumi vit le regard agressif des autres personnes, elle porta son jumeau dans ses bras et se mit à courir pour sortir de la salle en comprenant qu'ils allaient essayer de les tuer. Ne connaissant pas les lieux du Manoir, Ayumi dut faire beaucoup de détour et une fois qu'elle fut en dehors de celui-ci et qu'elle cru pouvoir s'échapper, elle se trouva face à son père qui lui envoya un grand coup de poing dans le visage qui la fit tomber sur le sol froids. Leur paternel n'hésita pas à donner des grands coups de pieds à ses enfants et surtout en essayant de viser son fils sans vraiment de succès.

**« Ils sont vraiment infâmes ! De vrais monstres ! Ils ont tués et s'embrassent même entre frère et sœur !** Cria un type derrière

**Ils seront punis ne vous en faites pas.** Affirma sèchement la mère. »

Après ceci, ils furent tout deux lancés dans leur carriole et enfermés à double tour pour qu'ils ne s'enfuient pas. Ayumi se mit assisse sur le banc en gardant son jumeau contre elle. Aucun des deux ne comprenaient cette haine qu'avaient les autres à leurs égares… vraiment rien… Juste parce qu'ils étaient nés ? Quand Zion vit que sa jumelle avait prit grands nombres de coups et qu'elle semblait faible, il s'ouvrit un peu le cou et s'approcha d'elle pour que celle-ci boive son sang. Ce qu'elle fit comme elle n'avait pas réussi à dire non.

Quand elle eut finit, Zion lui essuya les lèvres avec son pouce mais prit vite un air vide en prononçant quelques mots.

« **Je suis désolé Onee… Par ma faute nous aurons encore des problèmes… **

**Je te l'ai déjà dis Zion, rien n'est ta faute. Ce n'est que la faute de ces saletés de nobles ! **

**Mais… Pourquoi sommes-nous autant hait ? Nous n'avons rien fais de mal n'est-ce pas ? **fit tristement le petit albinos les yeux encore un peu humides.

**Non… Nous n'avons vraiment rien fait à part notre naissance…** »

Quand Ayumi baissa la tête, elle vit que son jumeau venait de s'endormir dans ses bras et contre son cœur. La jeune adolescente lui caressa la tête en posant sa joue sur le haut de celle-ci et en regardant la lune briller. Il avait grandement besoin de repos…

Malheureusement pour eux, le moment de tranquillité ne dura que le temps du voyage. Une fois que la calèche fut arrêtée, le père monta dans la carriole, prit son fils par le bras et le fit descendre de fort alors que Zion était à peine réveillé. La mère fit pareil avec sa fille mais leur cauchemar venait à peine de commencer. Une fois qu'ils furent devant leur chambre, le père fit un détour et donna de violent coup à Zion avant de l'enfermer dans la chambre qui se situait à côté de celle de sa jumelle. Ils venaient d'être séparés et ne se retrouveraient probablement jamais… Ayumi fonça tout de suite contre le mur fait de pierre et frappa violemment en criant le prénom de son jumeau. Le petit fit pareil de son côté et n'arrivait qu'à entendre la voix de sa jumelle les yeux baignés de larme.

Trois long mois passèrent depuis cet évènement. Les jumeaux allaient de plus en plus mal et parlaient comme ils le pouvaient. Mais un jour, Ayumi qui tapait souvent contre ce mur si solide, remarqua qu'une des pierres semblaient bien bouger et que celle-ci pourrait être déplacée voir même hottée ! Il fallut encore deux bons mois pour que l'adolescente arrive enfin à dégager ce rocher et enfin pouvoir prendre la main de son jumeau qui prit un air apeuré en voyant la main ensanglantée de sa jumelle. Mais au moins ils pouvaient parler plus facilement et sentir la peau de l'autre. Mais il n'y avait pas que du bon… Ayumi pouvait clairement voir quand son jumeau se faisait battre et cela la rendait de plus en plus folle de ne pas pouvoir l'aider. A un point qu'elle commençait à serrer si fort ses bras qu'ils étaient souvent rouge de sang et complètement mutilé. Heureusement que Zion était là pour la calmer.

Ce fut à l'âge de dix-sept ans que les jumeaux purent enfin se toucher au niveau du visage. En effet, la première pierre se trouvait tout en bas et impossible de se baisser pour se voir. Ayumi venait de réussir à déplacer une seconde pierre mais encore une fois le positif n'était pas que là. La jumelle put remarquer que son frère avait le teint encore plus blanc qu'avant et qu'il semblait complètement épuisé. Ayumi sécha délicatement une larme qui lui coulait d'un œil et lui fit un petit sourire.

Mais plus les jours passèrent, plus les deux jeunes adolescents se sentaient mal. Ayumi était obligée de boire son propre sang ce qui lui ruinait la santé mais se faisait plus en plus de soucis en voyant son jumeau manger de moins en moins… Un jour, alors qu'elle venait de se réveiller en sursaut, la petite entendit son jumeau crier comme son père était encore en train de le frapper violemment. Mais cette fois-ci Ayumi prit beaucoup plus peur… Quand leur paternel eut finit de frapper Zion, ce dernier avança vers sa jumelle mais d'un air à bout de force. Il n'eut que le temps de dire le prénom de sa sœur avant de s'écrouler par terre. Sa jumelle se pencha tout de suite pour essayer de le réveiller ou quoi que ce soit. Mais quand elle toucha une parcelle de sa peau, elle peut sentir qu'il était complètement gelé. La petite Vampire essaya plusieurs fois de le secouer un peu en l'appelant plus en plus fort mais rien… Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ses larmes coulèrent toutes seules de ses yeux cendrés. Normalement elle ne les montrait jamais pour donner courage à Zion mais là s'en était trop.

D'un coup plein de flamme s'échappèrent du corps de la jeune fille et perdit le contrôle. Celles-ci firent voler en morceau le mur en pierre sous la colère de leur maitresse. Cette dernière alla tout de suite prendre son frère gelé dans ses bras et ne réfléchit même pas en explosant la porte qui les retenaient prisonniers dans cette chambre. Aucuns des deux petits n'allaient tenir plus longtemps dans cet endroit et Ayumi ferait tout pour sauver son frère évanouit dans ses bras.

« **Ne t'en fait pas… Nous allons enfin sortir de cet enfer. **»

Se rappelant les couloirs de la bâtisse, elle ne tarda pas à trouver la sortie et de se précipiter dehors. C'était bien le bon jour pour s'enfuir comme il y avait une grande averse et que les deux petits se retrouvèrent très vite mouillés. Mais ce n'était pas le pire, après dix minutes de courses, Ayumi sentit l'aura de ses parents se rapprocher dangereusement d'eux alors que la petite ne savait plus où aller. Elle trébucha une ou deux fois mais en gardant Zion serré dans ses bras pour qu'il n'ait pas mal et essayer le mieux possible de le protéger de la pluie.

Mais plus elle courrait, plus Ayumi sentait ses parents se rapprocher d'eux. La petite fut tellement prise par leurs parents qu'elle faillit tomber d'une falaise et voyait l'océan en dessous d'eux. Ils ne pouvaient plus reculer… Ou Ayumi devait lutter contre ses parents. L'adolescente ne retint pas ses larmes une nouvelle fois et posa les yeux sur Zion qui s'était réveillé. Ce dernier leva faiblement un bras pour essuyer ses gouttes salées comme sa sœur le faisait avant pour lui.

« **Pardon Zion… Je n'ai pas pu te protéger jusqu'au bout… Ils vont nous rattraper… **

**Ce n'est pas de ta faute… C'est la leur… Pour moi ce qui compte, c'est quoi soit ensemble… Et qu'on le restera… Dit-il faiblement en caressant la joue de sa jumelle.** »

Ayumi le regarda de son air tendre et posa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les siennes, le serra plus fort dans ses bras, en le sentant faiblir. Oui ils allaient rester pour toujours ensemble. L'un dans les bras de l'autre, unis jusqu'à la fin des temps. Oui ensemble, ne faisant qu'un, comme ils auraient du être à la naissance. Un et même être sur cette terre infâme.

Quelques minutes après, les deux parents arrivèrent devant la falaise mais ne virent personne. Mais comment cela se faisait-il ? Ils regardèrent autour d'eux avant de reprendre leur chemin en se disant qu'ils avaient dû leur faire une saleté de feinte ! Mais à ce jour, ils n'eurent aucunes nouvelles des jumeaux maudits. Aucunes traces, aucun corps, aucune pensée. Ils se firent d'ailleurs très vite oubliés mais ce qui comptait, c'était qu'ils étaient heureux, ensemble, là où ils étaient…

Voila un deuxième OS sur Ayumi et Zion. Dans celui-ci, je voulais surtout montrer leur complicité et laisser une fin ouverte. Alors un petit avis ? En espérant qu'il vous ait plu ^^


End file.
